USUK One Missed Call
by 12Ang122
Summary: America and England decide to watch a movie marathon, and England finally finds a movie that scares him, a lot more than he thought it would. America and Japan decide to pull a prank on him. Warning: England is very dere, crying, cuddly, OOC, Fluff, etc.


Author Note: I really hope you guys enjoy this! England is pretty dere in this, but who doesn't love that? xD Hetalia does not belong to me, and I make no money from this, etc. One Missed Call does not belong to me either. Enjoy!

It was an average night for America and England. They decided to have a movie marathon, but after two and a half movies, America decided to turn on a horror movie. However, it was not like any other movie they had seen before, according to Japan, who America had borrowed the movie from.

"You do realize that you won't sleep at all tonight if you watch this, right?" England sighed. He watched the previews on the screen go by.

America frowned, turning to face England. "No way, dude! I'll sleep like a rock! I'm the hero, remember? Heroes don't get scared of movies!" He laughed loudly.

England sighed again. "Whatever you say. What's this movie called anyway?" The TV screen was black, the movie having already started automatically.

"It's called One Missed Call. Apparently it's supposed to be super terrifying! Man, I can't wait!"

England's eyes widened. "One Missed -?"

"Shh! It's starting!" America whispered loudly. England gave him a weak glare, but then turned to the TV.

The movie begins with a woman name Yoko hanging out with her friends. Suddenly, her phone rings, but she gives it a funny look, and lets it go to voicemail. She looks at the message, but is shocked to see it is from her own phone, and it is dated two days into the future.

America and England look at each other, confusion on their faces, but quickly turn back to the movie.

Yoko calls her friend Yumi over to listen to the message with her. It seems like a normal call, as they hear Yoko talking casually, but suddenly they hear a horrifying scream, causing both America and England to jump in their seat, and the phone goes dead. The girls try to laugh it off, and tell their friends what happened, but they are just as clueless. Yoko tells them that the call is from two days in the future. Two days later, at the exact time it had said the call was from two days before, Yumi gets a call from Yoko. They talk casually, like the event two days prior had never happened.

Suddenly, England feels a sense of dread, and turns to face America. America was fixated on the movie, not moving. England wearily turns back to the TV.

Yumi suddenly realizes what is going to happen, and before she could say anything, she hears a horrified scream in the phone. The scene switches to Yoko, and it shows her being flung by some invisible force through a chain fence and she falls onto a speeding train below. America and England stare with horror at what just happened.

"What the..." America mumbled.

Suddenly, the camera zooms over to Yoko's severed arm, and they see her phone, still in her hand, dialing a number. The screen fades to black. The next scene is of Yumi with a boy name Kenji, but, like Yoko, misses it, as it has the same tune. They both listen to it, and they hear Kenji cursing, and then him screaming. Kenji then notices a friend he had to meet up with, so he leaves Yumi to go meet with them. He says the same thing as he did in the message, and when the doors of an elevator open, he is shoved down the elevator shaft, falling to his death screaming. They zoom down to his dead body, and a red candy falls out of his mouth. Like Yumi's, his phone begins to dial another number.

America turned to England. "H-Hey England?"

England jumped, and turned to face America. "Y-yes?" He cursed himself for stuttering, there was no way he was scared of this movie.

"What do you think is gonna happen? Man, this is creepy!" America stared at him, as if he didn't want to look back at the TV.

"I...I don't know." England whispered. He turned back to the TV. He subconsciously pulled the pillow next to him up to his chest, holding onto it tightly.

The next scene starts with a girl, Natsumi, at Yumi's house. She also gets a call, but it is different than the others. It shows a video of her standing with a strange body behind her. She decides to go to a TV exorcist. Yumi meets a man named Yamashita Hirochi, and the three of them go to the exorcist. However, the exorcism does not work, and they realize this too late. Yumi and Yamashita came to save Natsumi, but when they get to Natsumi, her right hand turns to the back, her complete arm turns to the back of her neck and turns until her head falls off. Her body still walks and eventually falls. When it does, a red candy comes out of her mouth that stops at Yumi's feet, and the ringtone plays on Yumi's phone.

Yumi and Yamashita find that the calls all lead to an old hospital. When they go inside, they eventually find the body of a woman holding the phone. The phone turns on, and Yumi finds out that the woman is her mother, and she gives her pardon. She finds out that she is haunted by the ghost of a little girl named Mimiko, who is actually her sister.

"A little girl did all of that?" America whispered loudly.

"Y-Yeah..." England mumbled.

Yamashita runs to her apartment to try and save her, but Yumi stabs him in the stomach.

America and England gasped.

"Wha?" England whispered.

As Yamashita is dying, he looks into the mirror, and sees the reflection of Mimiko, and realizes that Yumi is possessed by the girl. Mimiko says that she will take him to the hospital, like she did for her sister while she was alive. Later, Yamashita wakes up in the hospital with Yumi in the room with a knife hiding behind her back. She gives him the same kind of red candy that appeared with all of the victims, and waits. When Yamashita seems to enjoy the candy, Yumi smiles, and the spirit of Mimiko has obviously found another person to care for, as she did with her little sister. The screen fades to black.

"Is that it? What kind of ending is that? It wasn't even that scary!" America yelled, pouting.

England jumped, then turned to face America, and realized that he was trembling.

"Y...Yeah, right. Bloody stupid if you ask me." England tried to control the trembling in his voice. Why was he so scared of that movie? "Well, it's late, so do you think we should head to bed?" England really hoped he could just get to bed and sleep. Everything would be fine in the morning, he was sure of it.

"What? Man it's not even 2 yet! Are you really that tired already?" America turned to face England, and noticed that England was trembling. England quickly nodded. America knew he was lying, and would probably be wide awake if he slept by himself. Suddenly, he got an idea, and smirked mentally, the idea forming quickly. Yes, this idea was awesome! He would get a laugh out of it, but he would also get to confess his feelings to England, and if it worked right, England would also confess his feelings to him. Oh, he knew England liked him, Japan had accidentally told him a few weeks before. Speaking of Japan, he would have to get his help on this too...

"Alright, if you're really that tired, you can go. I'll be watching another movie before I go to bed. Remember, your room is down the hall across from mine, up the stairs." America said.

"Yes, yes, I know. Goodnight." And with that, England quickly got up and left the room. As soon as he heard the door to England's room shut, he put his plan into action.

England quickly dove under the covers of his bed, setting his phone on the bedside table, quivering. America wouldn't see him scared here.

"Ok, I admit it, I'm terrified of that movie. I don't know why, I'm usually good with ghosts, but that kind of power..." England thought, shuddering. "I should try getting some sleep, at least. I'll be ok in the morning..." England closed his eyes.

America quickly pulled out his phone, dialing. The phone rang twice before it picked up.

"Hello, this is Japan." Japan answered from his side of the phone.

"Japan! England and I watched that movie. I wasn't really scared of it, but I think you terrified England."

"O-Oh, I'm sorr-" Japan was cut off.

"Don't apologize! I have an idea, are you willing to help?" America grinned, and Japan seemed to be able to tell.

"Ah...yes, I suppose. What is your plan?" Japan asked.

"Ok, well, you still have that program on your phone that makes it seem like the person is getting a call from their own phone?" America asked.

"Yes, why?" Japan seemed to be catching on.

"Well I want to prank England and make it seem like he's getting a call like in One Missed Call. I've already changed his ringtone without him noticing. Can you call him a few times to freak him out?" America asked.

Japan paused. England was one of his best friends, but this idea, well, it was too good to pass up.

"Hai. Yes, I will help you." Japan said.

"Awesome, man! Just make sure you don't say anything if he picks up, which is unlikely. Alright, hurry, before he falls asleep." America and Japan said their goodbyes, and then hung up.

"Hopefully this works." America smirked. He put in a new movie, The Grudge.

England lied in bed, trying and failing to get to sleep. Now he knew how America felt after watching movies he was scared of. He looked around the room, then got goosebumps, and went back under the covers.

"Man, I hope I fall asleep so-" England was cut off when his phone rang. He froze. That wasn't his ringtone. He slowly reached out and grabbed the phone. Fearfully, he looked at the number. Without thinking, he threw the phone across the room. He backed up against the headboard, staring with horror at the phone. It rang a few more times before going to voicemail. A minute later, it began to ring again. He whimpered, nearly in tears. He could go to Am- no! He would not , not ever-

He cracked when the phone rang again, eyes tearing up as he jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, the ringing following him.

America wondered if his plan was going to work. It had been a minute or so since he had called Japan, and he was waiting to see what would happen. He looked over toward the hallway when he heard a quiet thunk of something hitting a wall down the hall. He figured that was England's phone. He sighed, turning back to the movie. Of course he would break his phone and then go to sleep, there was no way that-

"America! America!" England yelled, running down the hallway. America's head snapped up, turning to see England running down the stairs and down the hall toward him.

"No way. It worked? Awesome!" America thought. However, all of those thoughts went away when he saw how distraught England looked.

"Hey, England, what's-" America was cut off as England ran over and flung his arms around America's neck.

"America! America, my phone, the song, my name, ringing, it-it...A-Ameri...A-Alfred..." England tried to explain, but found himself at a loss of words, so he settled with holding onto America for dear life and crying out his fears.

America was stunned. Where did this behavior come from? The England he knew would shove him away and curse him out if he was ever this close to him. Did he really get that scared? America slowly wrapped his arms around England's back, holding him against him protectively. He noticed that England was trembling, and-

"En-Ah...Arthur, are you crying?" America asked. He felt England stiffen for a second, then relax, burying his face in his neck.

"Stupid git...y-you better not tell anyone, or else...what was that?" England's head snapped up, looked around behind America, eyes wide.

"I didn't hear anything. Arthur, listen...um..." America faltered. How was he going to tell him it was a joke?

"Alfred, my...my phone...it rang. B-but Alfred, it was that song! And it was my number! Alfred, I-I'm...geez, you better not laugh, b-but I'm scared...I'm scared of that movie, and my phone...a-and..." England burst into tears again, closing his eyes. "I'm going to die..." He leaned against America, quivering.

"Arthur...sorry...the phone...it was a joke." America began. England froze. America gulped. "But! Before you get mad, which I know you will, I want you to let me explain, ok?" He waited a minute, and then England nodded, wrapping his arms around America's chest.

"You better have a bloody good explanation." England mumbled.

"Well, you see..." America began.

"And so you see? That's how we planned it out. I didn't expect this reaction though. Really, I didn't. I didn't know what to expect. But I wanted to tell you something, but I didn't know how to find the right situation...man..." America sighed. England was now sitting across his lap, not wanting to move, because for one, he was dead tired, and two, he wasn't sure what to do after hearing all of that.

"Alfred? W-What are you trying to tell me? This is all a setup? For what? Why would you do this?" England frowned, confused.

"I..." America faltered.

"Alfred?" England looked up America.

"Come on Alfred, you're a hero! Just say it!" America thought. He sighed heavily.

"Arthur...I love you. I have for a long time. I was hoping the joke would somehow make us closer, I don't know what I was thinking, really. I'm sorry." America hung his head, not looking England in the eye. He wrapped his arms around England tightly, hoping this would work...

"I...Alfred...A...I...Alfred...I...I...you bloody git, I love you too..." England quickly hugged America, not trusting his voice.

"It worked! Japan I owe you big..." America thought.

"You...you do? Arthur, I love you. Love, love, LOVE you. I won't pull anything like that again. I promise. I'm sorry, so sorry, and-" America was cut off form his babbling as England put a finger to his lips.

"It's alright. It's fine, I should have known it was a prank, but it just scared me, is all...a-and let go of me, stupid git! I'm not some ditsy girl!" England tried to push back away from him, but all he managed to do was make America pull him closer.

"Ah-ha, there's the Artie I know. Must've been that dere showing. You are a tsundere after all." America laughed. He was cut off as England pressed his lips to America's, blushing profusely. He pulled back after a few moments, looking anywhere but America's eyes.

"I-It's not like I want you to kiss me or anything..." England mumbled. And for once, America was able to hear what he meant.

Smiling gently, he lifted England's chin. "England. Look at me." England slowly turned his eyes to look at him, instantly blushing again. His blush only got brighter as America kissed him full on the lips, pulling him close. He relaxed, wrapping his arms around America's neck, returning the kiss.

And all of his fears were gone.


End file.
